Save Me
by Tasa
Summary: Who is it that Rogue triggered Logan's memories of? This is her story, and part of Logan's past... Ever wondered why Logan only has one dogtag? (WIP) (Future LR)
1. prologue

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter, but I will in the next one ^_^ 

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: none for this chapter

  


  


Save Me - Prologue

"And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me"

-----------------------

He normally didn't pick up strays. Well, not anymore. But this one... this one just made something in the back of his mind nag at him.

She'd been staring at him all night at that bar back there. He'd glanced her way a few times, but hadn't meant to give her the impression that he'd give her a ride somewhere.

"Doesn't - doesn't that mean you were in the army?" The girl asked, motioning to the tag around his neck. Logan frowned and tucked the tag inside his shirt. She must have taken the hint, because she backed off. 

"When they come out, does it hurt?"

Oh God. He'd heard that exact line before. /She'd/ said it... Logan's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Every time." The memories came flooding back now. They were all of her. Every fucking one of them.

He sensed her uneasiness and asked her,

"So what kind of a name is Rogue?"

"I dunno. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" she'd shot back. He had to grin at that.

"My name's Logan."

"Marie."

The air around them relaxed a bit, and she stayed quiet.

She broke the silence with a timid: "You should wear your seatbelt."

"Look kid, I don't need advice on how to-" The truck jerked and he shot through the windshield into the snow.

  


He woke up, and stumbled to his feet. He wiped the blood from his eyes and spit bloody snow out of his mouth. He cracked his neck and glanced at the girl in the cab of his truck.

"You alright?" She stared in shock at his face. He felt the gash knitting itself back together. He asked again, "Kid, you alright?"

She shook out of her daze and frowned. "I'm stuck." Logan growled and headed around to get her out. He paused and looked at the stump where the tree had once been. He sniffed at the air and his claws shot out. Behind him, a large beastly man jumped out at him, roaring loudly. He tried to fight him off, but was thrown into a tree, breaking it with his weight.

Before he could get back up, the man swung at him with the broken tree and he went flying. He dimly remembered hitting the truck's hood before everything went black.

  


And he dreamt of her.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "All Coming Back To Me" by Celine Dion.

  


Who is Wolvie remembering? You gotta read on to find out! ^^

please note, all the following chapters will be long, this is just like a little intro ^_^;; Also, I want to see what people think before I upload more and continue writing ^_^!

  


Please R&R!

  


~Tasa

  


  



	2. chapter 1

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter, but that's it

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...  
  


  


Save Me 1

  


"to pass the time away to get relief from  
all this life that's filled with wanton tragedy."

-----------------------

  


He nervously brushed a lock of soft, dark hair out of his eyes and turned to Kaylee.

"How do I look?" He asked, holding out his arms and looking down at his shirt.

"Fabulous. Just stop being so nervous!" She teased, swatting his chest playfully.

"But what if-"

"Nothing is gonna happen Josh, don't worry." Kaylee reassured her boyfriend before opening her front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called, ushering Josh inside and into the living room. She heard footsteps upstairs.

"Just a second dear, I'll be right down." Kaylee smiled and flopped down on the love seat, looking up at Josh admiringly. He was fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, pulling them down, then hiding his hands inside. Kaylee reached up and pulled him closer by the arm onto the seat beside her.

"Sit." she half-ordered. Kaylee's mom came down the stairs adjusting the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey dear, introduce me in a minute, just have to check the sauce." She told Kaylee, continuing into the kitchen. Kaylee leaned against Josh softly and smiled again.

"You ready?" He ran his fingers through her hair and twisted the ends around.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

  


"Alright, Kaylee. I'm ready" Her mom said, returning to the living room and dusting her hands off on her apron. She smiled at Josh kindly.

"Mom, this is Josh." Kaylee started, motioning to the teenager beside her. "And Josh, this is my mom, Erin." They shook hands and said hello, then Kaylee's mom led them both into the dining room. They all sat down around the table and began eating, making smalltalk. The whole time, Kaylee could tell Josh was struggling to hold it back. Every once in a while his eyebrows would furrow and he would grab a napkin and casually hide his hand behind it, pretending to wipe his mouth.

  


Almost a week ago, Kaylee was lounging around with Josh in his apartment watching t.v. She was laying down with her head resting on his lap, and her legs curled up slightly. She had rolled onto her back to look up at his face and say something when she saw it. His face was shimmering and fading out, then would appear normal. She cried out and fell off the couch. When she finally calmed down, Josh explained to her that he was a mutant. He had been for months now, but he still had problems controlling it. When she asked him what it was that he did, he told her. He could become invisible.

  


"So, Josh, when you graduate what are you planning....." Kaylee's mom started, then she looked up at Josh and gasped. Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds then peeked at Josh. He looked normal. She turned to her mom, who was staring at him like he had six eyes and an antennae. Josh's face was staring intently at his plate, and he looked a little pissed off.

  


Oh no. He couldn't have. Please God, please say that he didn't slip.

  


"Mother?" Kaylee politely asked, trying her best to stay calm. Her mother took a few deep breaths and changed her question.

"Josh, what do you think of mutants?" Her voice was harsher, disgusted a little too.

"Uh, well, I - I think... that-"

"I think they're trash. Freaks. Disgusting little bastards." She spat, then she ate a forkful of her spaghetti, all the while staring at Josh.

"Mother!" Kaylee exclaimed. Not good. This is NOT good.

"If a mutant ever, ever comes into my house, I swear-"

"So, how about that movie last night?!" Kaylee desperately interrupted. Her mom regarded her for a few seconds, then went back to staring at Josh. Kaylee could see his hands shaking, and starting to shimmer slightly before he could regain control.

"Wasn't it good Josh? What was your favourite part?" She hoped that her mom would back off. Josh took a shaky breath and poked at the last bits of pasta on his plate.

"Well... I'd have to say that - " Josh was cut off by her mom again.

"Did you see that report on TV last night? Another person was murdered by one of those filthy mutants. A little girl, and her sister's friend."

  


-----------

  


Jessie ran her brush through her best friend's hair. She worked quickly, but gently at the same time.

"And then what happened?" She urged Kaylee to continue. Jessie ran the brush through Kaylee's hair a few more times, waiting for her friend to continue her story.

"And then, my mom refused to let him speak. Every time he tried to say something, she would cut him off." Kaylee softly said, her voice sounding a little sad. 

"That's awful..." Jessie replied, unconsciously starting to weave a braid into Kaylee's hair.

"Yeah... she didn't force him to leave, but he got the message anyways, and left as soon as dinner was over... he probably hates me now..." Kaylee trailed off.

"Katherine Lee Rutterson! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Jessie chided, "Of course he doesn't hate you. He's been head-over-heels for you since grade four."

"Yeah..." Kaylee sounded uncertain. "But that was /before/ he was a mutant. Now he-"

"Now he what?" Jessie cut in. "Josh is still the same guy as always, just because he got some powers doesn't mean he's any different. It's just like getting a haircut. He's still the same inside, and that's what counts, no?" Jessie always had a way to make things simpler than they always were, which was great for Kaylee. She always played everything out of proportion until it seemed so big.

"Yeah. You're right..." Kaylee said softly, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. She leaned back on the bed and looking up at Jessie.

"Of course." Jessie said, weaving fake-surprise into her voice, "when haven't I been right?"

  


Jessie and Kaylee had been best friends since Kaylee moved to her home in the second grade. By looks, they were practically two opposites, Kaylee being medium in height, with long auburn hair, stunning green eyes, and an unhealthy addiction to computers. Jessie, on the other hand, was tall, with black hair cut just under her ears. Her eyes were a faded brown colour, and they always looked misty, and unlike Kaylee, she was a sportive girl all the way. But it was their differences that drew them together. They had similarities as well, they both loved swimming, french fries, and video games.

  


"So, whaddya say, are you feeling up to some video-gaming?" Jessie challenged.

"Of course!" Kaylee answered, bolting for the living room in the basement. Jessie laughed, and chased after her. 

On their way down the carpeted stairs, Kaylee's klutzy feet stepped in an awkward manner and she tumbled face first the rest of the way down.

"Kaylee!" Jessie called out. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inwardly, Kaylee scolded herself for being such a klutz, as usual.

"No you aren't, look at that cut!" Jessie retorted, pointing at Kaylee's arm. Kaylee looked at her arm, then up at her friend.

"It's a scratch Jessie. I'm fine, it's not even bleeding that much." Kaylee replied. But even though Jessie tended to tone things down, she was just one of those people that will someday grow up to be a good mother.

"Nonono! I have to clean it up for you!" Jessie insisted, pulling Kaylee up and practically dragging her to the bathroom. Kaylee sighed and followed along, knowing that no matter what, she was going to be Jessie's patient once again.

  


"Alright, you're gonna need this... and this....." Jessie murmured, sifting through the medical cabinet, pulling out various bottles and containers of assorted medical stuffs.

"Alright." Jessie said finally, glancing over the items she had set on the counter, then at Kaylee's arm. "First, that's gonna need to be washed."

"Uh, no, it won't Jess, I'm fine really." Kaylee insisted, backing up for the door. Jessie grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the sink.

"Don't be silly, you don't want it to get infected, now do you?" Jessie stated. Kaylee pulled back from her friend, but Jessie's grip held fast.

"Jessie.... don't.. I-I'll wash it out myself!" Kaylee insisted, her voice rising up in volume and pitch slightly. Jessie looked back at Kaylee.

"Why, don't be silly..." She reached for the faucet and started to turn the knob. Kaylee pulled her hand back, before any water could emerge from the tap."Kaylee! Get a grip! What's wrong with you?!"

"Don't turn on the tap!" Kaylee insisted.

"Why not? It's not like it's gonna explode or anything."

"Jessie..." Kaylee pleaded, but Jessie snatched her hand back and turned on the water.

"See?" Jessie said, turning back to glance at her friend. "Nothing to worry about..." She turned back to the faucet and gasped. The water was pouring out of the tap, rising up a few centimeters, hovering a bit, then rocketing in all different directions. Jessie had to duck to avoid one shooting straight at her. She heard a soft cry behind her and turned back to Kaylee. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. With fear.

"Kaylee?" Jessie asked, worry laced through her voice. Kaylee dove for the tap and turned it off. She stood there, with her back turned to Jessie, she refused to look at her. "Kaylee?" Jessie asked again, gentler this time. Kaylee sniffed, and tried to hold back her tears. She slowly turned to Jessie and looked into her eyes.

  


"Please don't tell my mom." Kaylee whispered before the tears escaped her eyes, slid down her cheeks and fell in tiny swirls to the floor below.

"Kaylee...." Jessie said softly. She pulled Kaylee into a hug. 

"Please, don't tell her!" Kaylee insisted again. "She hates mutants. She'll throw me out... Jessie I can't let her know!" Kaylee begged her silent friend. She pulled back and watched Jessie smile sadly.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

  


-----------

  


"Hey girls!" Kaylee's mom's voice floated out to the den where they were furiously turning the control sticks and pushing buttons with their fingers, eyes glued to the screen.

"Wanna go for a swim?" They both froze, and Kaylee's wide eyes met Jessie's eyes. "Girls?" Her mom called again.

"Uh, no thanks mom!" Kaylee called out weakly.

"Why not?" Her mom called back, stepping into the den. "It's almost forty-degrees out there and you two wanna stay in front of the television all day playing video games?"

".... yes?" Kaylee answered, avoiding her mom's eyes.

"Well, too bad, I need you to sit out there and watch your little sister and her friend in the pool."

"What?! But mom-"

"Nuh-uh. Look at you! You're paler than the rug!" Kaylee's eyes drifted down towards the cream-coloured carpet below her. "You don't have to swim, but you are going outside whether you like it or not." Her mom demanded.

"But, why do I have to watch them swim?" She asked meekly.

"Because I have to go grocery shopping."

"But Mom-" Kaylee's mom cut her off by raising her hand and closing her eyes.

"Nope. I'm not listening to anymore excuses young lady. You are going out there right now, and that's final!" She left the room, and a few minutes later the screen door was heard opening and shutting.

  


"What am I gonna do..." Kaylee moaned, looking back at Jessie.

"Hey, no prob, I can look after them, you can stay on the porch and sunbathe." Kaylee smiled weakly. 

"Kay."

  


  


It had been hard enough, hiding her mutation from her mom for the past two and a half weeks. Every time her mom or sister asked Kaylee to go swimming with her in their pool out back, Kaylee made up an excuse. She avoided the food court at the mall, water fountains at school, and the refrigerator at home. If she was drinking something, she made sure no one was around. She almost slipped a few times, once when she was eating dinner, her mom had gotten up to get a drink. Kaylee had jumped up and made a short excuse about having to do homework before her mom had opened the refrigerator. It was getting hard to explain the juice split inside the refrigerator, after she had absent-mindedly walked past it. Or the water droplets clinging to the ceiling and walls all about the bathroom after she showered and hadn't gotten the chance to wipe them away.

  


-----------

  


"Kaylee! Kaylee! Come swim with us!" her little sister called from the pool, in the middle of the backyard. She splashed about a little then waved at Kaylee. "Come on! It's not too cold!" 

"No, that's okay! I'm not in the mood for swimming Andrea!" She called back. "Jessie will swim with you though!" Jessie was walking towards the water, holding a beach ball. Andrea and her friend Sarah cheered when they saw Jessie.

"Jessie, will you play Marco-Polo with us, pleeeaaaaseeeeee?!?!?!" they both pleaded, running to the edge of the pool to meet her.

Kaylee smiled and sat in the corner of the patio, farthest from the pool. She stretched out on her towel and started putting on her sunscreen.

"I don't know why mom insists I go outside, I never tan anyways, I just sunburn." She muttered, rubbing in the cold lotion on her legs. "She probably wants me to get skin cancer or something." Kaylee wished sometimes that she got her looks more from her mother. She was taller, with dark brown hair, and really nice blue eyes. She tanned all the time. She always told Kaylee how much she looked like her father, who abandoned them both just before Andrea was born.

  


Kaylee started to put the sunscreen on her arms when she heard shrieks coming from the pool. She looked up and her heart rate shot through the roof. She watched a few seconds, trying to decide whether to run to them or run away from the water and call for help. Just before she made her decision, she realized they were shrieking because they were happy. Jessie was stumbling around in the pool with her arms stretched out like a zombie, and Andrea and Sarah were trying to get away. Kaylee relaxed a bit and went back to her arm. The two smaller girls continued shrieking. One of them screamed, Kaylee quickly looked up and saw them playing so she went back to her book. The screams got louder. Finally Jessie shrieked, 

"Kaylee! Help!" Kaylee's eyes shot towards the pool. The three were in the deep end. Wait. Two. Where was Sarah?!

"Oh Shit!" Kaylee exclaimed, jumping up and racing for the pool. Instantly the water became more violent, sending Andrea off balance in the water. 

"Kaylee! Get Sarah, I'll get Andrea!" Jessie shouted, diving underwater. Kaylee hesitated then looked down into the crashing water. Sarah was at the bottom of the deep end. Eight feet under water.

"Here it goes." Kaylee sighed and she dove in. The currents under the surface grew stronger as she swam down to the struggling form of her target. Sarah looked up at Kaylee desperately and reached out for her. Kaylee grabbed her small hands and tried to pull her up, but something was holding her down. Sarah pointed at her foot and she started to go limp in the water. Kaylee tugged harder and swam down for Sarah's foot. Nothing was holding her down, at least, nothing that Kaylee could see. She reached out and felt the water swirling around Sarah's foot, making a ring around it. Kaylee grabbed at the invisible ring and tried to do anything. the water slowed a bit, then changed directions. Kaylee grabbed Sarah and swam for the surface. She felt the water grasping at her too.

  


She broke the surface and gasped for air. Her lungs burned so badly. She looked down at Sarah and made her way to the edge of the pool through the choppy waves. She shoved the small girl onto the ground and pulled herself up. She watched for a second.

"Come on Sarah..." She couldn't quite remember how to perform CPR, her babysitting course that she took, was five years ago! Kaylee gently pushed on her stomach, then paused. Sarah coughed again and spit up some water. Kaylee helped her turn over and patted her back as Sarah caught her breath.

She looked up and saw Jessie carrying a scared Andrea out of the water, being pushed around by the water, little bits flying about.

"Jessie!" Kaylee cried, standing up.

"Kaylee get outta here! Get as far away as you can!"

"But, the kids!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"I can take care of the-" Jessie cut short. Her eyes opened wide and she breathed in sharply.

"Jessie!!" Kaylee cried, rushing towards her best friend. Another group of beads of water shot at Jessie. 

"Jessie!!" Kaylee yelled again, watching as her world started to go in slow motion. The water beads shooting through Jessie's back, out of her chest and into Andrea's face and torso. Jessie's eyes squeezed shut and Andrea let out a short scream, that ended abruptly.

"No... Jessie.. Andrea.....!!" Jessie fell to her knees at the shallow-end of the pool and dropped Andrea. Sarah screamed and covered her eyes. 

  


The front of Jessie's bathing suit had tiny holes, big enough to fit a pencil through. Blood was seeping from all of them. Kaylee stared at her little sister's motionless form, in the knee-deep water. Kaylee couldn't move. It couldn't be real. Andrea's neck had a hole through it, where the water had shot through Jessie and into her. The water was slowly turning crimson-red. Kaylee's eyes began to water up.

"Kaylee.." Jessie managed to choke out. Kaylee sobbed and stepped closer, causing another mini-squad of water beads to dart towards Jessie.

"Get out of -" Jessie began, then she closed her eyes and sobbed as the water shot through her again. Kaylee collapsed to the ground in shock and Jessie slumped over in the water.

  


At that moment, Kaylee's mom stepped out onto the patio, carrying two grocery bags. She looked over at a clothed Kaylee, soaking wet, a scared-stiff little Sarah on the edge of the deep end, Jessie slumping into the water and Andrea floating lifelessly. She dropped her groceries and started jogging towards the scene.

"NO!!!!" Kaylee cried, stumbling up and tripping towards Jessie and Andrea, not noticing her mom. She grabbed Andrea and picked her up, hugging her to her body tightly, as she pulled Jessie's limp form into a hug as well. Kaylee choked on another sob and her tears flew away from her face as soon as they left her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Kaylee's mom shrieked as she spotted the blood-red water pooling around the group. She stared, numbly at the three in the water, the looked over at the lone ten-year-old sobbing on the other side of the pool.

"Kaylee..." She began quietly, not believing what she was seeing.

"Call an ambulance mom! Hurry!!" Kaylee sobbed. Her mom stepped back slowly. "Go! Call somebody! Anybody! We need help!!" Kaylee cried again. Her mom dashed off for the house and Kaylee pulled Andrea out of the water, then Jessie. The water behind her continued to shoot about and the mini-waves crashed at the pool walls. 

  


-----------------------

  


She ran. Ran. It's all she could do. All she wanted to do. She had killed her best friend and her sister, and hurt a little girl! She felt like such a monster. Her feet tripped over one another and she tumbled to the grass. A sob built up in her throat and her eyes began to cloud over with tears. She dug her fingers into the soft ground and squeezed her eyes shut. A soft whimper escaped her lips, followed by a sob. Then the tears flowed down her face and danced around in the air.

  


-----------

  


The funeral had been horrible to no end. Both Andrea's and Jessie's caskets had been closed. Kaylee had walked up to the caskets, before anyone else had arrived, to say goodbye. She knew that she wouldn't be able to face everyone. Her mother had been difficult enough to deal with. 

At first her mom was in shock, luckily. But when that wore off, she threatened, cursed, and yelled at Kaylee for taking her little girl away from her. The whole three days was an emotional thunderstorm. 

  


Kaylee looked down at Jessie's beautiful cherry-wood coffin and closed her eyes. Kaylee reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver chain. On it was a small pendant, half of a circle. Around her own neck was the other half. It was supposed to be for Jessie's birthday next week.

"Goodbye Jessie. I'm so sorry.... I hope you know that.." Kaylee whispered. She put the necklace onto Jessie's coffin and turned away. Slowly she began to walk away, her pace grew, and suddenly she was going as fast as she could. She kept running, until she passed the edge of the new housing settlements and went deep into the forest behind it. Kaylee kept running, straight into a small clearing. She ran. She needed to run . To run so fast that all her thoughts, all her problems disappeared. It was all she could do.

  


-----------  
  


And now here she was, crying her heart out. Trying to keep all her thoughts at bay until she couldn't cry anymore. 

  


She cried until she couldn't breath anymore. But it wasn't enough. She wanted, needed to get away from it all. Even here wasn't enough. She sat back and looked around. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled. Jessie and her used to come here and read in the summer, or bring Andrea and sometimes Sarah too, on picnics when Kaylee was babysitting Andrea.

Kaylee stood up walked up to a tall maple tree that bent over sideways. Kaylee ran her fingers over the bark. She looked up at the leaves, fresh and green. A few branches still had little buds on them. Kaylee closed her eyes and sighed. She looked back at the area, memories flooding her mind. No. She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to get away. Her house was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take too long to get home.

  


-----------

  


She stood in front of the driveway for a few moments. 'Mom's car is still gone... must still be at the funeral.' She thought. She walked quickly inside and upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at her mirror. Her hands were turning white from clutching her comforter so tightly. 

She jumped up and paced around her room. She couldn't think, and she couldn't feel. She only had one thought, 'get away from here'. She grabbed her school bag and dumped her books and papers out onto the floor. She threw it onto her bed and opened her dresser. She pulled out a few pairs of pants, a few shirts, socks, knickers, and a sweater. She rolled them all up as small as she could and stuffed them inside. She threw in a few other things, a brush, shampoo, soap, a few sheets, and a towel. Kaylee put her hands on her hips and looked at her bag. She zipped it up and jogged downstairs to the kitchen. She unzipped it, set it on the table and walked over to the cupboard. She pulled out two boxes of macaroni and cheese, two tins of soup, even though she wasn't too fond of soup anyways, a box of cookies, and a few bottles of water that hadn't been put into the fridge yet. She managed to fit them all into her bag, and zip it up.

  


Kaylee put on her spring jacket. Even though it was warm out, she didn't want to be bare in the rain. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and looked around the house once again. She headed for the door and paused. She thought for a moment, put down her bag and want upstairs. She came back down with her journal and pencil case. She ripped one of the pages out and bent over the paper, writing a note to her mother.

  


_Mom,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. I hope that someday you can forgive me. _

_I just have to get away._

_I love you._

_~Kaylee_

  


Even though it was short, her mind was too foggy to write anything else. She left it on the table in the kitchen. She emptied her pencil case into a small front pouch in her bag, and shoved her small journal into the pocket she had stuffed with clothes. She went back up to her room and picked up her wallet. She opened it up and poured it's contents onto her desk. She counted it up and put it back in. 

'There goes my bass savings... all two hundred and ninety-five of it." She sighed inwardly, stuffed her wallet into her bag and set off. 

Kaylee stepped off the porch and looked back up at her two-story house.

"Goodbye..." She whispered before setting off.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "Angels" by The Tea Party.

Disclaimer: I own Kaylee, her family, her friends, everyone in this chapter! But I don't own X-Men. *tear* And I wont own the characters in the chapters to come. 

  


So, didja catch the foreshadowing in that chapter?

  


Please R&R!

  


~Tasa

  


  



	3. chapter 2

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own Kaylee...... But that's it ^^;;

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...

Note: This is /before/ the lab ^ ^; so yeah (no metal skeleton, and not the distant dark Logan we all know ^ ^;)  
  


  


Save Me 2

"Confess what you crave  
A life without pain  
You'd kill for the taste  
But the hurt still remains"

-----------------------

He regarded her slowly as he sat down in the stool beside her. She had a hand woven into her hair in what seemed like frustration. On the counter top in front of her was an old, wrinkled map, and in her left hand, a slightly crumpled sheet of paper, that had been folded and re-folded many times by the look of it. He took a long sip of his coffee, and continued to watch her. A small, sad sigh escaped her lips and she pulled her right hand from her hair. She sat up straight and leaned back a bit. The girl picked up a mug and looked into it, frowning.

"Hot Chocolate went cold..." he heard her mutter. She shrugged and quickly gulped it down. She picked up her map and stole a glance in his direction. She looked back at her map and chewed her lip.

  


"Excuse me, sir?" She said nervously, turning around on her stool. He put his coffee down and looked at her. 

"Yeah?"

"Um. Well... I was just wondering... could you do me a really small favour?" He blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not sure if he'd heard right or not.

"Um. Well you see... I'm looking for this place." She said, handing him the sheet of paper. It was folded so the address was the only part visible. "And... well, I can't find that place on my map..." She said, motioning to the map on the counter. He pulled the map closer and scanned the area.

"Well, your first problem is, this is a map of Ontario"

"Yeah..." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"This place you want is way out in Saskatchewan." He told her, handing the sheet back.

"It is?" She asked softly, her eyes started to squint a bit. She looked away from him and he heard her sniff a bit.

"Why, what's so important about this place?" He asked, picking up the paper again. She tried to snatch it out of his hands, but he turned his back to her and opened it up.

"No, please, give it back!" She exclaimed, tugging at his shoulder.

His eyebrows rose a bit as he read it, and read it again.He then looked at the address. So /that's/ why she was so desperate to get there, and for him not to read it....

He turned in his chair and held out the paper. She grabbed it back hastily and re-folded it.

"Well. I ought to be going now." She said, shoving the map into a beat-up backpack. He watched her sling it over her shoulder and quickly walk to the door.

"Hey!" He called after her, getting up and following the girl outside. He saw her pushing her way through crowds of people walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" He called out again. He picked up the pace and chased after her.

  


~

  


She ran into a park, and stumbled through the trees to the playground. Surely he would lose her among all the parents and their kids, she thought. Kaylee came to a stop and looked behind her. Satisfied, she flopped down on a bench and closed her eyes. Phew. That was close. She knew all too well how normal people thought about mutants. She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the area. She watched a little girl being chased around by her dog , and then collapse into a fit of giggles when it jumped on her and started licking her face. Kaylee smiled a bit and looked around again. 

  


"Hey, kid." She heard a voice behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hey..." she replied, a little quietly. She watched him sit down on the bench beside her. They were both silent for a bit. She turned to say something and saw him, really saw him, for the first time. His hair was brown, a nice length. Not too long, but not too short either. His eyes were also brown. His clothes were several layers of shirts, and a simple pair of jeans, despite the warm June weather. He looked down at his hands for a few seconds, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you going there, anyways?" He finally asked. She studied him for a moment. He didn't seem afraid of her, or repulsed either. 

"Well..." she frowned, "I just, being a mutant..... it's..." She paused, trying to think of what to say.

"It's hard." He said, looking away. "Of course it is. But its hard being a normal person too, I suppose. We can't go through life without problems... it'd be too easy."

She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying...?" She asked, leaning towards him a bit.

"You have to appreciate your gifts." He answered, "they may be trouble, but they're worth it, you know what I mean?" He questioned her.

"Not really. All my.. 'gift' has done for me is cause me, and those around me, pain. I hate being this way." He nodded slowly, thinking about her words.

"So, you still want to go there?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes."

"Well, how're you planning on getting there anyways? You look a little young to be driving." He stated, looking her up and down. "I mean, how old are ya anyways? Fifteen?"

"I'm eighteen." She stated, surprised that he had thought her so young. Christ! Fifteen? Jeez! "But, I never got my license. I guess I'll have to hitch a ride with a few truckers or something. Maybe take a train."

"You got the money for a train ticket, kid?" Probably not, he guessed. She looked like she didn't even have enough money to buy proper food.

Kaylee hesitated. "Well, not really."

They sat quietly for a moment before he spoke up,

"How about, I take you there?" He offered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I mean, It's on my way to where I'm headed, so it wouldn't bother me..."

She jumped up and smiled. "Really?! You'd take me there?!" He nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Us mutants gotta stick together." She froze for a few seconds.

"You're... you're a mutant, too?" She watched him frown a little bit. 

"Yeah. Sure am." They were both silent for a few seconds. 

"Well, my name is Katherine." She said, sticking out her hand. He took it and shook it a little bit.

"Logan." Kaylee smiled at him.

"But I'm Kaylee. If you ever call me Katherine, I might just have to hurt you." She joked. He grinned at that. "So, when we heading out, captain?" she asked, picking up her bag.

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"Alright. Well, I'm through with coffee, how about some lunch instead?" she offered, heading off to the chain of restaurants and stores.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, following her.

  


-----------------------

  


Kaylee pulled her sheets up higher and shifted slightly. She opened her eyes half way and looked at the fading stars above her. The air was pleasantly warm, and growing even more so. She smiled and closed her eyes again. 

That man, Logan, had offered her the choice to sleep in the truck or outside in the back half. She'd chosen the back half only because she was afraid that she'd roll off the seat and hurt herself in the cab. He'd helped her arrange a comfortable pile of blankets to snuggle into. She'd thanked him for everything and drifted into a nice, peaceful sleep.

She was almost asleep again when she heard the truck door open and then shut. A whispered, 'hey kid, you awake?' made her open her eyes again.

"Yeah. Sorta," she mumbled, trying to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Well, you certainly can't stay in the trunk the whole way up." He said, leaning on the side. "You can sleep in the cab if you want,but we should be leavin' soon." Kaylee moaned a reply and tiredly sat up. She really, /really/ was not a morning person. She grabbed the blankets around her, bunched them up and slid out of the open back, carrying them into the passenger side.

"All set?" Logan asked, climbing back into the drivers seat.

"Yep," she smiled and settled down into her blankets. Logan backed out of the parking lot and headed out towards the highway. 

  


-----------------------

  


The radio played an old rock song quietly, as he drove down the highway. Sparing a glance in his direction, she smiled a little. One of Kaylee's hand wove around the circle pendant around her neck. "Logan?" 

He glanced in her direction and looked back at the road. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." 

Kaylee shifted in her blanket pile and closed her eyes again.

  


"How long do you suppose it will take to get there?" She asked, watching the trees fly past outside.

"Couple days. Maybe about five at the most."

"Okay." That made her happy. Who knows how long it would have taken her to hop rides on transport trucks and walk all the way? Especially considering how lost she was before he pointed out she had the wrong map. Kaylee looked outside again. She felt her stomach grumble, and she rubbed it, hoping he hadn't heard.

"You hungry?" Gah! This guy must have super ears or something!!

"Uh. Yeah, a little." She admitted, fiddling with her necklace again. She watched him look in the review mirror, then ahead again. He pulled the truck over onto the side of the road and got out. Kaylee sat up in her seat and tried to see where he went. She spotted him pushing back the tarp over the back of the truck and pull out a medium-sized, red cooler. Yes! Food! He closed the tarp and she sat back down in her seat. 

"Here ya go. Eat whatever you like." He told her, as he climbed back into the truck and handed the cooler to her. Kaylee opened it and peered in. She grabbed the first thing she saw, which ended up being a pack of beef jerky.

"Mmmm," she said, carefully opening it then pulling out a few slices. She munched on them then looked over at him.

"You want some?" He nodded and she handed him a few pieces.

  


-----------------------

  


"Right." He said, switching the truck into park. "We camp here tonight, and we can make it to your lab before lunch tomorrow."

"Its not a lab." She retorted, smiling. 

"Right. And I'm the king of Iceland." He said, rummaging around in the back.

"Is there a king of Iceland?" she asked, climbing outside and stretching.

"There is now." Logan replied with a chuckle.

  


Logan arranged a fire while Kaylee tidied up the back. It had gone fast, the four days. Sure, she had spent a good part of it sleeping, but still. Even now, she had no clue as to what his mutation was, and he didn't know hers. She wasn't very comfortable saying anything about herself, so he didn't pry, and vice versa.

  


  


"Mmm, that smells great." She commented, walking towards the fire with the food cooking over it.

"Of course it does. It /is/ my cooking after all," he joked. Kaylee laughed and tossed her shoe in his direction. "Hey! Hey! No throwing things around the fire!" He warned.

She laughed as she retrieved her shoe and put it back on. "I'm hungry! Are you almost finished?" Kaylee whined. She was answered with a hamburger thrust in her direction. "Yippee!" She cried, grabbing it and hungrily taking a bite.

Logan chuckled and took a bite out of his hamburger. "If I didn't know better, I'd think your mutation made you half piranha."

Kaylee frowned a little.

"Hey, don't pull that face, I was only kiddin'," he exclaimed.

"I am /not/ a piranha!" She sulked. Logan looked at her for a while, watching her eat.

"What is your mutation anyways, Kaylee?" He sounded so curious. She really did want to tell him, but she couldn't. The last person she told about her mutation had... "Please? I'll show you mine." He said, knowing that she really hated mysteries, and that she itched to know what his was. 

Kaylee chewed on her hamburger a little more and sighed.

"Fine. You go first." 

  


Logan handed her his hamburger and lifted up his hands. She watched in amazement as three claws shot out of one hand. 

"Wow..." She said. They were an eerie whiteish colour, like bone, she supposed.

"That's not all." He said quietly. Quicker than she could react, he flicked his wrist and a slash appeared on his arm. She stared, shocked.

"Oh my god! Logan!! I'll... I'll get you a towel.. or a-a napkin ...or.." "Hey... shh. watch." He said. The claws sucked back into his hand, and she watched the slash in his arm slowly start to move, closing up.

"Your... your arm.." She gasped. She reached out to touch where, just seconds ago, there was a gaping wound. Her fingers ran over the smooth skin, wiping the excess blood away. and she looked at him. "It... healed.." She stammered.

"Yeah. That's my mutation mostly. My senses are a little better than a normal human's too." He told her, watching her stare at his hand. She picked it up and gently touched the skin where his claws has come out from.

"When they come out..." she started, quietly, "does it.. hurt?" He was a little taken back from that.

"Yeah... every time." Kaylee sat quietly, examining his hand.

"I do believe that you were now supposed to show me your mutation, miss." He said, grinning a little. Kaylee nodded, and got up.

"You can heal, from anything, right?" She asked him nervously.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to kill me, I figure." He said, a little confused by her question. He watched her open her backpack, resting on the other side of the fire.

  


"Alright. Get ready." She said, pulling out a bottle of water. Her hands shook as she twisted off the cap. She hadn't even had to pull it off all the way before the cap flew off and water shot out of the bottle, straight up. They both watched the contents hover in mid-air.

"That's-" He started, cut off by the blob exploding, sending water in all directions. Kaylee covered her head and ducked as water shot at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for it to stop.

  


Water splashed into the fire, sending sparks flying all over the place. Kaylee shrieked and jumped away. Logan watched, amazed by the sheer speed and strength of her power.

"Can't you control it?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the way of an oncoming group of water droplets.

"No!" Kaylee cried.

  


A few minutes later, the water had soaked into the ground, or had evaporated in the fire. Kaylee slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Logan. He looked a little dazed.

"That... was scary," he admitted.

"Yeah," she whispered back. Her entire body was trembling. She collapsed to her knees and started shaking harder. Logan quietly made his way over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey... don't cry... won't that make it start all over again or something?" He half-kidded. Kaylee sobbed a little and a pair of tears slid down her face. Logan watched them flutter to the ground, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Kaylee. We'll get you to that lab by tomorrow. I promise." He told her, trying his best to calm her down.

"It's not a lab." She whispered again. She pushed her face into his chest and closed her eyes.

  


"What if they can't make me better Logan? All I want... is a normal life again... a life where I don't make everyone else hurt." Kaylee sobbed. Logan softly stroked her back and shushed her. "Don't worry, I promise that everything will be alright." He whispered into her ear, I'll protect you."

  


But not all promises can be kept forever.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "Emerald" by The Tea Party.

Disclaimer: I own Kaylee, her family, and her friends! But I don't own X-Men. *sad look*

  


Please R&R!

  


~Tasa

  


p.s. Thanks for the reviews guys ^_^ (Galit, NightFaery, and Rogue Morgan^_^) I really appreciate them

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. chapter 3

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own Kaylee, and the unimportant people in this chapter, but that's it

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...  
  


  


Save Me 3

"Another day, another hell within  
Yesterday's sorrows come creeping by  
Soon to remind me of tomorrow's lies"

-----------------------

"Well." Logan said, setting the truck in park. "Here it is. You want me t' walk you in or something?" He watched Kaylee fiddle with the zipper on her jacket. A flimsy thing really, that jacket, he didn't really see a point in wearing it. 

"Would you?" she asked him, her voice was barely above a whisper. Logan did a half-smile and shook his head.

"Sure." He opened his door and went around to hers. He opened her door for her and picked up her backpack. Kaylee thanked him and hopped out.

  


It looked like a hospital, outside and inside too. Kaylee followed him up to a registration desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled. She looked pretty nice, light brown hair pulled back into a loose bun. She was middle-aged, and a little overweight. "Do you have your health card, dear?" Kaylee nodded and dug it out of her bag. She swiped it and looked up at Logan while the receptionist went through her information.

"Katherine Lee Rutterson?" Kaylee nodded. "Birth date?" Kaylee told her. The lady typed some more and sat back. The printer beside her clicked on and began printing pages.

"Alright. Here, take this," the lady said, handing her the printouts, "and go into room 114." The lady pointed down a long corridor.

"Thanks." Logan said, heading off in the pointed direction, Kaylee following beside him.

Logan spoke up, "I'll leave as soon as I'm certain you're okay. I mean, I am sorta responsible for you." He looked down at her, fidgeting with that zipper again. She was wearing jeans, despite the unbearable heat outside, and a deep red t-shirt. 

"Thank-you, for everything." Kaylee said. "I mean, you didn't have to pick me up and drive me here..." Logan just made a grunting noise and shook his head. "I told you, it was nothing. I couldn't let you walk all the way here. Who knows what kind of psycho could have picked you up?"

He turned and opened a door, walking inside and looking around first. Kaylee timidly followed him in. She walked over to the examination table thing and climbed up on it, laying down on the fresh paper pulled out over it. She watched Logan lean against the wall. He looked at the door, and his eyes began to droop.

"I'm gonna take a little nap now.." she sleepily muttered. Her eyes drifted closed and she heard him yawn loudly. The room lazily faded into a dreamy blackness around her.

  


-----------

  


"Ow..." Kaylee moaned. She tried to sit up, but her muscles wouldn't obey. She tried to move her hands, but could barely get those to move at all. Her whole body hurt. She managed to tilt her head upwards and look around through her limited vision. She was laying crumpled up on her side, in what seemed to be a cage. The floor was cold and metallic. She tried to call out, but could only muster a moan. It hurt so bad... sleep... yeah sleep sounded good right now. Really good... Her eyelids began drifting downwards again when the moving sensation stopped. She heard banging noises and voices, outside. Sleep sounded so nice right now....

"Yeah. Two of them? I've only got one registration sheet...?" someone outside asked. Kaylee's eyes closed the rest of the way. "What should we do with him?" Another voice asked. Everything faded out again, into a black swirl, pulling Kaylee with it.

  


-----------

  


She woke up on a stingy, flat mattress. It was pushed up against the cold, cement wall. There was only an old-looking blanket at the end of the bed. Sitting up and looking around, She shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her. There was no window, so she didn't know if it was night or day, let alone which day it was.

"Logan?" she called out, shivering again. She stood up and walked to the door, holding her arms tightly round herself. She had to stand on her tip-toes to peek out the window on the door. Seeing nothing but another cement wall, and another door across the hall, diagonal from her own.

"Hey!" She cried out, banging on the door with her fists.

"Somebody!? Can anybody hear me?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, praying for an answer. "Hello?!" She tried again, kicking the metal door.

"Shut up down there!" Someone ordered harshly. Kaylee scowled and kicked her door again. She walked back to her mattress and sat down, putting her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? What had happened to Logan? Did he come here too? She couldn't even remember what had happened after she had gone into the clinic. It was all hazy...

  


A quiet _plink_ shook her out of her thoughts. It was followed by another _plink_... and another.... Kaylee looked up and spotted a small toilet and a sink. She watched another water drop fall down into the metal sink. Slowly, Kaylee got up and walked over to the sink, her anger growing with each soft _plink. _

"It's all your fault." Kaylee muttered under her breath. "Stupid mutation.... it's all your fault..." She muttered again, turning the tap on as much as it would. Water gushed out, flying all over the small cell, shooting at the door and walls. Her anger grew even more and she kicked the wall in frustration. The water picked up speed, and flew straight at the door. It burst out with a ripping sound, and crashed into the wall across the way. Little holes were forming in the walls as water droplets gathered up speed and shot straight through them. Kaylee could hear footsteps running in her direction, and shouts growing louder. Everything faded again and she collapsed to the ground.

  


-----------------------

  


Footsteps, coming down the hallway to her cell. That's the only way she knew it was morning once again. She couldn't count how many mornings had started like this, nor did she care anymore. Life was pointless. Keys at her door rattled against one another as they were pulled out of a pocket and inserted into a keyhole. Every morning she would be brought food, if that is what they called it. It was more like processed gray mush. A few times she had been pulled from her bed and dragged down the hallways. Once or twice she had passed others, standing at their door, peering out the peepholes at her. Most of the time she would be pulled right to the office. They asked her questions about her mutation, although they didn't need to, it was quite obvious to everyone what it was, considering the fit she took her first day here. 

"Sit." Her guard ordered. She obeyed. She had been moved to a room without a sink, and with an air-pressure toilet like they had in airplanes. She wasn't even allowed to shower, they made her wash with a damp cloth. They only brought her near water when they wanted to experiment with her, but there were always guards just waiting to shoot her if she ever tried something.

  


The guard wandered away and she looked around. A new escape plan bubbled up in her mind. They always did, but she'd never carried them out. It had become almost an obsession to her, to escape. It was something to think about when she wanted to give up.

"Yes sir... " she heard her guard say to someone in the next room. "transferred, sir?..." Probably talking about a new mutant they had gotten. "Are you sure? She might... yes, sir."

  


The guard came back out and grabbed her harshly by the arm. He dragged her after him. But, this wasn't any hallway she had seen before.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked coldly.

"To a new cell." The guard answered back. Kaylee was about to ask why when he continued. "Just got a new shipment of mutant filth. Need to start doubling you guys up. When we get enough, the real fun begins." He gripped her arm tightly as he pulled out his keys and unlocked a door. She was shoved inside and the door was shut before she hit the ground, face first.

  


"Kaylee!" She heard. Said person sat up, and brushed her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes, and met that pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

"L... Logan?" She couldn't believe it! He smiled and nodded. "Logan!" She cried again, leaping into his arms. "Logan! I was so scared! I didn't know what they did to you!!" She exclaimed. He gently pushed her back and examined her face.

"Your nose..." Kaylee reached up and touched it, feeling a stinging pain, and a warm wetness there. "Ow." She simply stated. 

Logan pulled her hand back and smiled kindly at her. "Can't really clean it up properly, can we?" He muttered, ripping off a strip from the bottom of his shirt and dabbing her nose gently with it. She tried not to wince, but she obviously did, because he stopped dabbing her nose.

  


"Sorry." He whispered, lowering his hand and letting the cloth strip drop to the dirty floor. 

"No, Logan, You shouldn't be sorry... I'm the one that got you dragged here in the first place..." Kaylee told him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it. "I mean, how stupid can a girl get?" She asked, "I mean, I actually thought that someone actually had... a /cure/ for this." 

Logan grabbed her hands up and lowered his head down closer to her. Close enough, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Hey, hey. Don't you go about, putting yourself down." He reassured her, "nothing, you hear me? Nothing is your fault. You couldn't have known this would have happened. So don't blame yourself. We're gonna get out of here. I promise you that."

  


They stood like that for a while. Her arms around his neck, his on her waist. Him resting his forehead on her own. Both with their eyes closed. They could hear voices down the hall, calling out for someone, anyone, to hear. Kaylee frowned and made a small noise in the back of her throat. Logan made soothing sounds and pulled her down onto the bed. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Kaylee nodded against his chest and snuggled up closer before drifting off into sleep.

  


  


Several days later, the guards had barely bothered with either of them. They could hear new voices in their hallway. The mutant across the hall sometimes chatted to them in the night. Her name was Allison, she was young, twelve at the most. She said her mom had sent her to live with her dad, who'd never cared about her anyways, when she found out. Allison just didn't get off at the stop she was supposed to, she didn't want to. She'd wandered into this place and they'd locked her up. She told Kaylee that she was afraid of the dark because that's when her mutation showed. Her skin glowed in the dark.

  


"Logan?" Kaylee's soft voice called to him one afternoon. She was sitting cross-legged on the small bed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, down to her elbows. He was slowly pacing in the small cell. The concrete walls only agitating him further.

"Yes?" 

"Why do you think we're here?" He stopped his pacing to look at her. Her eyes were big, ....scared. 

"I don't know," was his reply. He stepped towards her and froze. He could hear footsteps coming towards their door. 

  


She watched him stare at the door, her heart rate began to speed up. "What's wrong?" 

'snikt' the claws released themselves, causing her to jump. 

"Logan?!" He jerked and fell to the floor. A soft moan escaped his lips. She spotted the tranquilizer dart sticking in his neck 

"Logan!" She watched the door burst open and one of the guards come for her. "Logan!!" She screeched louder, trying to wake him. The guard covered her mouth and dragged her out of the cell and into the hall. The second guard shut and bolted the door after them. Kaylee struggled as hard as she could, but she was held fast, being dragged down hallway after hallway. They pulled her into a medical room with white walls and metal equipment. Bright lights stung her eyes. 

"Sit." A gruff voice ordered. She glared at him and he guy pushed her down into the chair while the other one held her down. "How much, do you think?" the first guard asked, searching through cupboards and drawers.

"Oh, maybe 6? Just enough to keep her from movin' around." The one holding her down replied. Kaylee watched the guard grab a syringe and a bottle of something. 

  


-----------------------

  


She was shoved into the room again. But this time was different. She didn't get up, she didn't even move. 

"Kaylee?" Logan asked, unsure if it even /was/ her or not. His eyes telling him that no, this wasn't Kaylee. Couldn't be, but his nose saying it had to be. He rushed forward and bent down in front of her. He picked her up and pulled her towards him. "Kaylee, what'd they do to you?" he asked again. He looked at her beautiful paled face, lightly splashed with freckles. Her long hair was gone. Cut unevenly around her ears. Some chunks shorter, and some longer. Her coat was also gone, her t-shirt too, leaving her in only a bra. Her pants had been cut into ridiculously short shorts. Her socks and shoes had also disappeared. Logan looked back at her face and watched her eyes slowly open, trailing up to his face.

  


"Logan?" Her voice was all but a whimper. Tears shined in her eyes. She sobbed and Logan pulled her into a deep hug. 

  


"God, Kaylee, what did they do to you?" He asked when her shakes had calmed down, her breath hitching lass and less frequently. She looked up at him. At those warm, brown eyes. And the story just rushed out of her. Everything. How they'd injected her with something that made her numb, but not unconscious. How they'd cut her hair saying it was in their way, revealing shiny blue scales along her neck that she had been trying to hide. How her clothes had been cut so that they could examine the scales she had concealed on her knees and elbows and shoulders. And finally, how they had burned her with a strange metal tool on her back.

  


"Can I see it?" Logan asked when her story had stopped, and she had pulled away from him. She nodded slightly and turned her back to him. Right there, blinding blackish-red numbers and letters burned into the skin just below the nape of her neck glowed at him from her pale skin.

"What does it say?" She asked. He read it to her. '_Tsunami. 443-14-258_.'

  


Her upper back and lower neck burned and stung with every movement she made. Her eyes began to well up with tears again. Logan shushed her with a gentle, reassuring kiss just above the brand and a quiet, "It'll be okay, Kaylee... shh. I promise you they'll never hurt you again..." He stood up and stripped off one his shirts, handing it to her. She softly took it and slipped it on, buttoning it up and pushing up the sleeves. It was too big, but it was better than being in such a state of undress. He lifted her up onto the bed and lay down beside her. 

"Sleep, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up."

  


But he wasn't.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "Captured" by Unleashed.

  


A very big thank you to everyone out there who has commented on my story, it's you who have kept me going this far ^_^; (believe me, it still has a long ways to go!) I really thought no one would like this story when I started it!

  


Special thanks goes out to:

BadBoyLover, Rogue, Jennifer, boredwithreality, and Galit ^_^!

  


~Tasa

  


  
  


  



	5. chapter 4

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter except Logan ^_^ yay

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...  
  


  


Save Me 4

"I've been through the strangest of mazes  
somewhat self induced hazes  
I got through  
now back to you"

-----------------------

  


Cold. At least, colder than usual. She rolled over, seeking his warmth. Wanting, needing, his arms around her, to make her feel safe, and warm, and not alone.

  


He was gone.

  


Her eyes shot open at the realization. She sat up straight in bed and looked around. Nothing. Stillness. Her heart rate doubled as she called out, "Logan!" and fell off the bed, onto the rough, ice-cold cement floor. "Logan!?!" She cried louder, diving at the door and peering frantically out the little window. There was, of course, nothing there. "LOGAN!!!" she yelled as loud as she could. Receiving no response other than her own echo, she sank down to the floor. 

  


"Logan..." he was gone. They'd taken him, probably for an examination. He'd come back in a little while, she told herself.

  


But he didn't.

  


-----------------------

  


A loud sigh echoed through the walls. Kaylee twisted in the bed so that she could watch the door. Listening. Always waiting from him to return. She had spent countless days waiting for him, but her hope was fading. Everything was beginning to dissolve around her. She just, didn't care anymore. If she died? Oh well. No one out there really cared about her anyways. Her mother probably had forgotten about her already. And Logan.... well, he was probably long gone. Her eyes drifted closed, and she was on the edge of sleep when she heard it.

  


Her eyes opened and she strained her ears. She could swear that she'd heard shouting and feet pounding in the hallways... but it was silent now. Kaylee shook her head and closed her eyes when she heard them again, louder, clearer. She slowly sat up, listening. She could definitely hear it now. Men were screaming. Commands were being shouted. There were gunshots. 

Slowly, she climbed out of bed and went to the door to hear better. A single person was running closer to her cell. It couldn't be....

could it?

"Logan?" she called out, hoping he would hear her. There was a pause, and the footsteps got closer. She heard keys and she was pushed back as the door was thrown open at her.

"Sorry!" A young man with said. "But, you've got to hurry... come on!" He shouted, reaching for her hand.

"But-"

"No time for explaining!" He exclaimed, pulling her with him down the maze of halls.

They stopped at the beginning of another hallway, and he peered down into the darkness.

"Someones coming..." Kaylee whispered, moving behind him. A woman appeared, with cropped brown hair. Ten or eleven others followed behind her, wearing confused expressions. A small girl was clinging to the brown-haired woman. She was maybe three or four at the most. The woman handed the little girl to Kaylee.

"Hold her, we need to take care of the guards." Kaylee nodded and adjusted the girl in her arms.

  


The woman went ahead with the man that had rescued her, and motioned for the rest to follow them. They all stalked through the twisted hallways. The two in front seemingly knowing their way around. A young boy whimpered behind Kaylee, and she turned to comfort him when the brown-haired woman yelled "Get down, quick!" Kaylee pulled the boy down with her, and shielded him and the little girl with her arms. 

  


Kaylee glanced up to watch in amazement as every guard the man punched fell to the ground in spasms. Kaylee watched one guard fire at him, but the bullets seemed to freeze in mid-air, as did the guard who shot it. 

"Thanks!" the woman said to a teen-aged boy kneeling in front of Kaylee. He shrugged and smiled a little, pushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes. The man looked at the frozen guard, tucked his longish, brown hair over his ear and then motioned for everyone to continue on.

  


-----------

  


The woman in front pushed the door open, exposing them all to the frigid night air. They all slowly stepped out into the snow, cautiously at first, then beginning to pick up speed.

"Where are we going?" Kaylee asked the boy who had frozen the guard. He just shrugged and replied, "I don't really care, as long as its not anything like back there." She had to agree. 

  


The group pushed their way through the trees. A boy who could alter nature stayed in the back and erased the footprints from the snow, and mended trampled bushes.

  


"I hear a road up ahead," someone in the middle shouted up to the two in front. "only two cars right now, but I don't think we should go out into the open." Everyone agreed, and the lot edged as close to the road as they could without being seen, then followed along side it. Common sense really, a road /had/ to lead somewhere.

  


-----------------------

  


"But, Cameron!!" Kaylee insisted for the billionth time. "I /have/ to go back! You don't underst-"

"No way, Katherine." He cut in, earning a glare at him. "If you go back you could get captured again, lost, or killed! I couldn't let you go back there. We have to stay here until we're certain they've stopped looking for us! You go out there and they'll find you! You want to go back there?!"

"But-- ugh!! WHY don't you LISTEN to me for once?!" She argued back loudly, turning and heading for her cabin.

"Katherine! Listen to me! You don't-"

"Fuck off, Cameron!" She yelled back, slamming the door. 

She looked around the small cabin and sighed. It had been at least four months since they had escaped. Four months. And still no sign of Logan. But, she just had this... feeling that he was still alive. That had been what she and Cameron had been arguing about.

  


Days after they had escaped, they had stumbled upon a summer cottage, practically out in the middle of nowhere. One of the mutants had used his powers to shut down all the alarms inside, and then they broke into the cottage. The group had stayed in that cramped little cottage for about a week until Margret, the brown haired woman, had arranged for her bother to come pick them up. Fortunately for the whole group, she was the manager of a nearby summer camp. Her brother came with a big van and they all managed to squeeze inside. It was pretty cramped, but it was better than walking.

  


They had arrived at the camp, worn out, hungry, and cold. They were divided into groups of four, given clothes, and assigned to cabins. It was just like being at summer camp, except it was winter, and they had to alternate cooking meals. At least they had blankets, and comfortable mattresses. Margret had become the leader, being the oldest of them all, and Cameron, the man who had saved Kaylee, had become the second in command.

  


"What's wrong Kaylee?" Darren asked from his bunk. Kaylee flopped down on her mattress and sighed again.

"He still won't let me go," she explained, pulling the blanket over herself. "he just won't listen to me. He thinks I'm gonna get captured again, or I'll get killed or something."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying, Kaylee," he paused, "but what if that guy isn't alive anymore? Or, what if they shipped him off to another lab, or he escaped and is long gone, or something?" 

  


Kaylee lay on her bunk in silence, thinking about what Darren had said. She ran a frustrated hand through her annoyingly short hair and whispered, "I don't know, Darren... I just don't know." The cabin went an uneasy silence while Darren toyed with the hem of the over-sized shirt he was wearing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Darren asked softly. 

"No." she sighed. " Thanks, Darren, but I think I need to be alone for a while." she smiled at him, heading out to the washrooms down the pathway.

  


-----------

  


She sat on the counter top, swinging her legs, looking down at the sink beside her. She breathed in slowly and counted to three. Her hand trembled as she turned the metallic knob slightly, releasing a tiny stream of water. It rose lazily to the air and hovered about, sparkling under the light. Kaylee smiled and looked at the open door, willing the water to go outside. It wobbled a bit, and shot out the door, hitting a nearby tree. Kaylee did this few more times, gaining precision and accuracy with each shot. 

Finally, she reached down and turned the tap so that the water was streaming out faster. It got a little crazy, a few went flying into the wall and the shower stalls before she managed to get it under control.

  


She turned the tap off all the way, a smile spreading over her lips. "I'm doing it, Logan." she said in her mind, hopping off the counter and glancing in the mirror. There was a circular crack, with more cracks encircling it, almost like a drawing of the sun with the rays of light around the center. There was longer, straighter one that ran diagonally down, away from the rest. It was from the first time she was here, and another girl was washing her hands when Kaylee had come in. Kaylee traced the long one with her fingers and looked at her image in the mirror.

She frowned at the reflection staring back at her. Her wildly-cut hair sticking out in weird angles. She attempted to smooth it down, but gave up when it just bounced back into place. She reached back and ran her fingers over the brand on the back of her neck. It was almost healed now, but it would always be there, acting as a constant reminder of how foolish she had been. Her reflection glowered back at her and she stuck her tongue out at it. She turned to leave when she heard a bell ringing in the distance.

"Alright! Lunch time!" a young boy exclaimed, running past the open bathroom door. Kaylee smiled and went out to eat. 

  


She walked slowly down the steps to the hall, enjoying the warming air around her, which was much more delightful than the frost-bitten air that was just starting to fade away.

"Kaylee, wait up!" Darren called out behind her. She paused, and waited for him to catch up.

  


He stopped running and breathed heavily, "thanks." Kaylee just laughed and started walking. She matched his pace pretty well, considering his legs were miles longer than hers. Kaylee looked up at the sky thoughtfully, and sighed.

"Somethin' wrong, Kaylee?" Darren asked her, looking down at her face as they continued walking.

"Darren," She stepped over a log and chewed on her bottom lip. "what do you think would happen, if someone ran away from the camp?" 

Darren stopped dead in his tracks.

"No! I don't think so, Kaylee." He said sternly, "if you run away, then _I'm_ the one they'd question! I'm the one they'd blame!" Kaylee frowned and thought about it. True, it wouldn't be fair to Darren if she left him to get in trouble.

"Alright, alright!" she moaned, stalking off to the hall. Darren shook his head and followed after her.

  


-----------------------

Kaylee listened to her three roommates breathe heavily. She could hear a person in the cabin beside hers snoring loudly. She held back a giggle and silently slipped out of her bed. Slowly, without as much noise as possible, she pulled her bundle of clothes and non-perishable food wrapped in a comforter out from under her bed. Kaylee looked around her cabin, silently saying goodbye to everyone. She crept to the door as silently as she could. She pushed open the screen door, and stepped outside. Kaylee let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"Kaylee?" someone whispered, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin! She heard someone climb out of bed and walk towards her.

"D-Darren..." she stuttered helplessly clutching her wrapped-up clothes and food to her chest. Darren spotted the bundle and sighed.

"If you're leaving... then I'm coming too," He whispered in a firm voice. "I don't want you to go alone. I don't want anything to happen to you."

  


Kaylee started at him silently, watching his dark hair blow in the wind.

"I can help you, Kaylee," he offered, "If you'll let me." Kaylee looked at the ground and sighed.

"I just... oh, fine!" She couldn't say no. Not to him.

  


Kaylee turned and started walking towards the path that led the way to the road, Darren following beside her. Neither of them talked the entire long walk, until the got to the quiet, dark dirt road. 

"Which way?" She asked quietly, even though they were pretty far from the cabins, there _was_ that girl with the enhanced hearing...

"You mean you were planning on going alone, without even knowing which way to turn at the end of the driveway?!" Darren exclaimed, disbelieving her senselessness.

"Well, uh... well... you see..." Darren shook his head and quickly decided to turn right. 

"I wasn't planning on leaving tonight!" She called after him, running to catch up to his fast-paced stride.

  


The two walked in silence for a long time. Finally, Darren sighed, jerking Kaylee from her thoughts.

"Why are you so concerned about this guy anyways, Kaylee?" He watched her look at the ground silently for a few meters before answering in a quiet voice, "Because it's my fault he went there in the first place."

They both went silent again.

  


"You planning on walking the whole night, or you wanna stop?" Darren asked, with a quiet yawn.

"Well, I was going to walk until I was too tired," she replied, glancing sideways at him. "but you look like you'll fall over if you don't get some rest."

Darren laughed at that, and smiled. "Why, I didn't know you cared!" Kaylee smiled shyly at him and answered back, "Well, I do."

A few minutes later, a cracking tree branch to their right caused Kaylee to snap around and look into the darkness uneasily.

"Did you hear that?" she whimpered. Darren shook his head.

"Hear what?" Kaylee turned back around and continued walking. A shuffling sound behind them made her quietly whine and latch onto his arm.

  


"Hey, what's the matter?" Darren asked, confused. Kaylee just shook his head, telling him not to ask. Darren grinned a tiny bit and pulled his arm from her grasp, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect ya," he told her. Kaylee went noticeably stiff in his arms.

"What?" Darren inquired.

Kaylee closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. "The... the last person who said that..."

"That guy again?" Damn it, he shouldn't have said that he'd protect her, it just made her sad. He really wasn't good with comforting people.

"Yeah."

The two walked in silence again, trekking down an old road. Darren yawed again and Kaylee looked up at him.

"You wanna stop?" She asked him, looking back to see how far they'd gone, but couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Yeah, I guess." Darren agreed. He turned and walked off the road towards the trees. "You bring any blankets with you, Kaylee? It's awful cold tonight." Kaylee followed him into the trees.

"I only brought one." Kaylee confessed, looking at the things in her arms. Darren sighed and shook his head.

"You use it, I'll be fine." Darren told her, making himself comfortable in the fresh spring grass. Kaylee unrolled her clothes and food from the comforter and laid it down on the ground beside him.

"I think it may be big enough to share..." she suggested quietly, avoiding his glance. She settled herself down on the comforter and continued, "I mean, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable." 

  


Darren was watching her in the darkness surrounding them. Her glanced at the comforter, then back up at her. "Alright." 

He crawled onto the blanket, careful to not get it dirty with his shoes. He shifted around and closed his eyes. He felt Kaylee pull the edge of the comforter over them both and settle in close to him. There was an awkward silence between them as they both lay there. Opening his eyes again, Darren hesitantly reached out for her in the dark. Kaylee inched closer, and he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against him, relishing his warmth. His head leaned on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes again. He drifted into a nice, peaceful sleep.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "Dust to Gold" by The Tea Party

Note: Good news guys, My computer in my bedroom now has the internet so not it won't be so much of a bother for me to update, so i'll update ore often ^_^ yay!

  


Thanks goes to - Rogue, BadBoyLover, NightFaery, boredwithreality, Kelly and Sagi ^_^ thanks guys!

  


Please Review ^_^ (assuming that since you're here, you've done the reading...)


	6. chapter 5

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own Kaylee and Darren ^^

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...  
  


  


Save Me 5

"We slept listless night by the shore

Searching for signs of salvation

Hoping to find something more"

-----------------------

She woke up just before sunrise, which was unusual for her. Kaylee shifted and tried to look at Darren, but his head was on her shoulder. She considered waking him up, but he was much warmer than the air around her, so she settled back down and closed her eyes. When she couldn't get back to sleep, she sighed and pulled away from Darren's comfortable grasp. He moaned a little and his dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"Morning already?" He mumbled, stretching.

"Yeah, sorta." Kaylee replied, running her fingers through her hair and waiting for him to get up. He did, and Kaylee silently folded the blanket and wrapped her clothes and food up again.

"I suppose we should head out." She suggested quietly. Darren nodded and headed out to the road, turned and waited for her. Kaylee giggled and walked towards him. She paused in front of him and attempted to smooth out his hair, which was a major case of bed-head, but failed.

"Cute." She nodded, continuing onto the road and looking around. "Which way?" 

"Left." He answered, catching up with her, and heading out onto the road.

  


-----------------------

  


"Do you suppose we're almost there?" Kaylee asked suddenly. Darren snorted and replied,

"Unlikely. We've only been walking for three days." They continued walking and Kaylee groaned.

"Why can't we go back to the road and catch a ride with someone?"

"It might be dangerous. What if we get picked up by people affiliated with the lab?" Darren replied. It made sense, but Kaylee was really getting tired of walking. She turned and headed through the ditch and up to the road.

"Kaylee!" Darren exclaimed, trudging after her. Kaylee got to the road and turned back to look at him.

"Look, you came with me. I didn't ask you to come. You listen to me or I'll leave you out here in the middle of nowhere!"

"I only came with you because you had no clue where you were going!" Darren shouted back.

"I do so!"

"Do not!"

"I do so!"

"No you don't! You would've walked the wrong way, picked up by some weirdo, and when he found out what you were, he would've dragged you right back to the lab!"

"You're starting to sound a lot like Cameron, you know?" Kaylee shot back, turning and walking away.

"Do you always run away from your problems, Kaylee?" He shouted, running to catch up with her.

"No, I don't!" She shouted over he shoulder, continuing to walk away from him.

"Well that's what it looks like to me. You ran away from home, didn't you? You ran away from-" Kaylee sharply turned around and glared at him.

"You don't know anything about me Darren! Nothing! You don't know why I left! You don't understand!" Kaylee looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. 

"Probably left because your parents didn't want to spoil you anymore."

"What?!"

"You're a spoiled brat, Kaylee. Face it. When you don't get your way, you run away."

"Leave me alone." Kaylee whined, turning away.

"See? I was right, wasn't I? That's why you ran." Kaylee spun around and cried, 

"I killed them, okay?!" The tears sprung past her blocks and ran down her cheeks. Darren blinked.

"What?"

"I killed my little sister! My best friend! I almost killed another little girl too!" Kaylee wiped at her eyes and avoided his gaze.

"Kaylee, I..." Darren was at a loss. He'd made such an ass of himself. He tried to offer her comfort by walking closer, but she just turned and stalked away.

"Kaylee, wait!" Darren followed her. Kaylee stumbled over her own feet and broke out into a run.

"Kaylee!" Darren called after her. He concentrated on her moving form and reached out his hand. 

Kaylee froze in mid-step.

  


---------- 

  


"Sorry about that." Darren apologized when he caught up to her. He touched her face, and Kaylee unfroze.

"Wh-?" Kaylee looked at him, startled. "What just happened?" Darren smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"First... I just want to say that I'm sorry," Kaylee attempted to smile at him. 

"That's okay-"

"No. Don't say it was okay, Kaylee. It wasn't."

Kaylee just smiled at him again and replied, "Alright." 

  


The two started walking silently beside each other on the side of the road.

"So... is that your power? Stopping things?" Kaylee asked him timidly.

"Well, sort of." He answered thoughtfully. "I don't stop things, really. I steal kinetic energy. The thing I steal it from doesn't get it back until I touch them. But it wears off after a while." Kaylee nodded.

"I see... you were the one that stopped the bullet and the guard back at the lab?"

"Yeah, that was me." He smiled sheepishly.

"But, how does it stay in midair?" Kaylee wondered aloud.

"It takes kinetic energy to fall, does it not?" Darren answered.

"Oh, I get it now." 

A lone car passed by them, stirring up the dead leaves from the previous fall. As the car turned the corner, Darren smiled and held up his hand, stilling all the leaves in their place.

"Wow..." Kaylee smiled, stepping inside the frozen twister of leaves. She spun around and laughed, touching a leaf in front of her. Darren smiled and grazed a finger over a nearby leaf. It continued it's wobbly path downwards to the ground. Kaylee watched him admiringly. "That's so cool..." She muttered, watching him touch leaf after leaf.

When he finished, he cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we continue on?" Kaylee giggled and nodded. 

"We shall."

-----------------------

  


They stumbled upon a gas station late that evening, several hours after sundown. It was a brisk, clear night. IT wasn't cold enough to make them shiver, but Kaylee and Darren were plenty cold. Several transport trucks were lined up in the parking lot, their drivers dining inside the restaurant.

"Do you think we could get a ride with any of them?" Kaylee asked as they wandered up to the glass door.

"Dunno." He replied, "We could try though." Darren pushed the door open and a much welcomed warmth rushed out to meet them. The pair walked inside and took a look around. To their right was the restaurant, in front and to their left was the convenience store. There was a half-wall that separated the two sections. Kaylee's stomach grumbled and she blushed.

  


Darren wandered over to the cashier and Kaylee browsed through the store. She spotted the candy rack and sighed. She hadn't had candy in so long...

She overheard Darren telling a made-up story about their car breaking down, and needing to know where they were so they could tell the tow truck where to find them. Kaylee adjusted the blanket in her arms and looked back at the cashier. She was turned away, reaching for a map. Temptation overwhelmed Kaylee, and she casually picked up a chocolate bar and hid it in the folds in her blanket. 

She continued browsing through the store until Darren called out,

"Okay, Kaylee. Let's head back now, our dog must be going crazy." Kaylee smiled and nodded.

"Good luck!" The friendly cashier said, waving at them. Kaylee nodded at her, and followed Darren outside. He walked away from the store, up to the row of transports. Darren walked in between two, and sat down on the pavement. Kaylee copied him, and sat down beside him. She offered him part of the blanket. He took the offering and wrapped it around him, shifting closer to her. The chocolate bar fell to the ground between them and he looked down at it, shocked.

Kaylee picked it up and opened it.

"I was starving, okay?" she explained, taking a bite. Darren sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but don't do it too often, you might get caught one day." He plucked the chocolate our of her hands and took a bite.

"Couldn't you have gotten something a little more filling?" Kaylee laughed and pulled the hand holding the bar towards her and took another bite of it.

"No." She mumbled through a full mouth.

  


They finished their chocolate bar in silence. When they finished, Kaylee sat back with a somewhat satisfied stomach,.

"So, what'd she say?"

Darren paused, "She showed me where we are..."

"And? Are we close?"

"I think so, but..."

Kaylee's heart all but stopped. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"We're in Alberta." Darren answered.

Kaylee thought a moment. "Like, the edge of Alberta right?"

Darren shook his head. "No. Right in the middle of it."

"But, how did we get here?" Kaylee wondered, "the lab was in Saskatchewan."

"No it wasn't," He argued, "it was is British Colombia."

"But-" Kaylee froze. "But me and Logan... we went to Saskatchewan!"

Darren looked at the ground and thought.

  


"The place where I went, and the place where you went..." He finally said. "They musnt have been the lab. It must have been a recruiting center or something."

Kaylee was confused. "Why would they do that?"

"Lots of reasons. So that they could get mutants from all over, for one thing."

"That makes sense." She agreed.

"And if a mutant told someone where they were going, and then suddenly disappeared, the person they told might get suspicious. They could have sent the police there, and instead of the police finding the lab, they would have found a normal clinic. No cells... no experiments, no guards..."

  


Kaylee's jaw dropped. It made so much sense now. The blacking out at the clinic... waking up in a small cage, then in a cell...

"Oh my God..." Kaylee gasped, looking away. 

"Yeah, I know." Darren agreed. "But, I do have a general idea of where the real lab is."

Kaylee looked back up at him and asked how. 

"When we were escaping, remember that highway we crossed?" Kaylee nodded. "Well, there was a turnoff sign, it said exit 442."

Kaylee stared at him, perplexed. "How did you remember that?"

"I made sure I did." He explained, "I wanted to report them to the police as soon as I could."

Kaylee opened her mouth to answer, but footsteps coming their way made her hesitate.

  


"Someone's coming." She whispered.

"Should I?" Darren asked, holding up his hand. Kaylee shook her head.

Why, hello there!" A man's voice called to them. "you two need something?" Kaylee stared up at him and Darren stood up, the blanket sliding off him and piling at Kaylee's feet. The man was somewhat tall, with wind-blown dark hair and thin-rimmed glasses with big lenses. He looked pretty friendly to Kaylee.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could get a ride?" Kaylee asked the man in a hopeful tone.

"Well, depends on which way it is you're going."

"We the exit number, but we don't know which way it is, or where..." Kaylee explained.

"Which exit? I know my way around the roads here pretty good."

"442... the town near there. I can't remember the name." Kaylee answered standing up and adjusted the blanket around her. Darren kept a wary eye on the man.

"Well, if you mean the exit on the Trans, then it's your lucky day." The man smiled. "I'm heading right through that area." 

"Alright." Kaylee answered. Darren smiled politely.

"This is my truck right here," the man said motioning to one with a blue cab and a load of wood on the back. The man walked ahead of them and opened the door. He looked Kaylee and Darren over.

"You two want something to eat? And a shower maybe?" He offered. "The store has showers for truckers you know, but they let other people use them too."

Kaylee and Darren looked at each other, then back at the trucker.

"We... don't have any money." Kaylee admitted quietly.

The man just waved his hand "Nah, I figured as much. I'll pay for it all."

"But, don't you want some sort of payment back?" Kaylee queried. 

"Just having someone to chat with is enough payment for me." the man replied. "I haven't seen my family in weeks, and it's kinda lonely out here on the road."

Darren gave Kaylee a skeptical look, but she ignored it.

"Alright." She agreed, "I'm Kaylee." She offered her hand to him. The man shook it.

"Ronnie." Ronnie turned to Darren expectantly.

"Darren." he said monotonously. He shook Ronnie's hand and then looked away. Darren held up his hand and Ronnie froze.

  


"Darren!" Kaylee scolded. She put her hands on her hips and gazed at him. "What is it?"

"I dunno Kaylee..." Darren told her, looking at her then back at Ronnie. "He's too friendly. I just don't trust him."

Kaylee sighed and looked back at Ronnie. "Why not?" She questioned.

"I- I don't know. I just..."

"If you want, we can go hitch a ride with someone else..." Kaylee offered.

Darren looked back at Ronnie, then at Kaylee.

"So? Whaddya say?" Kaylee prompted.

Darren thought about it and reached over to Ronnie. 

-----------------------

  


Lyrical quote: "Transmission" by The Tea Party.

  


Thanks to all my reviewers for last chapter...

BadBoyLover (Especially you!), FairyGhost, JensAngel, Ceallaigh

.. and readers too ^_^ *huggles you all*

  


  


  
  


  



	7. chapter 6

Title: Save Me

Author: Tasa-chan

Email: chibi_soap@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I own... everyone but Logan ^_^ yay! But I don't own Xmen :S

Feedback: Pretty please??

Rating: PG-13, may change later.

Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...

  


Save Me 6

"I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering"

-----------------------

  


Ronnie shook his head a couple times and blinked. "Woah. I completely just blanked." he told them, still a little dazed.

Kaylee smiled at him, "I hate it when that happens to me." She patted him on the shoulder. Her stomach grumbled loudly at her.

Ronnie grinned back. "How about that dinner and shower? I'll bet you two are starving."

"I am." Darren admitted.

Ronnie turned and headed back to the restaurant, Darren and Kaylee in tow.

"Darren!" Kaylee hissed, "what about the cashier?! Won't she recognize us?"

"Hmm... why don't you work you magic. Make a water bottle leak or something and she'll be too busy cleaning it up to notice." Darren suggested. "Or we could just tell him to wait till tomorrow." Kaylee's stomach groaned in reply.

"I'm so hungry..." she moaned. "But my control isn't that good... what if it goes all psycho on me again and kills someone?!"

"Shh... it won't" Darren calmed her as he opened the class door. "Do it." Kaylee sighed and concentrated on the fridges as she walked past. She opened a door and a few water bottles exploded, sending water everywhere. Kaylee left the door open and darted away. She heard a faint cry from across the room. She spun and saw a woman staring at her tipped-over glass.

"Did you see that, Esther?! My drink just jumped out at me!"

"Mary, I think you're imagining things. It just got knocked over." Her friend explained, ignoring her friend's protests.

  


"Kaylee, come on!" Darren called to her. Kaylee turned and ran down the hallway after him. Ronnie stopped in front of a door with a large number 2 on it and squinted down at the pair of keys in his hands.

"Here's one of them." he explained, holding out the key. Darren took the key and handed it to Kaylee.

"Ladies first."

  


----------

  


Kaylee let out a long sigh of contentment. She hadn't felt hot water in months. Even at the camp, the water had seemed to constantly have been lukewarm-warm. She reveled in the feeling of warmth and cleanliness for a long while before emerging from the shower stall refreshed. She wrapped a towel around herself and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She faintly recalled the long-haired teenager she once had been. Now she felt like an adult, even if her age was still in the teens.

She sighed and turned away, pulling on her clothes and drying her hair. She still wore his shirt, the one he'd given her so long ago. She clasped the worn material in her hands and closed her eyes.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Yes?" she called out. A muffled, 'Kaylee, you almost done?' was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a minute," she called back. Kaylee collected her key and necklace, slipped on her sneakers and opened the door. Goosebumps flares up and down her limbs.

"Oh my God, its freezing out here!" She cried. Darren laughed and started walking.

"Ronnie's in the restaurant waiting for us." He informed her. The two made their way over to the tables. 

  


-----------------------

  


She rolled over and pulled the blanket higher up on her shoulders. The unwelcome morning air nipped at the patch of exposed skin that was her face. A shiver that started at the base of her spine ran right through her, fully waking her up. She could hear faint snoring in front of her. Kaylee nudged the curtain open and peeked out. 

"Good morning!" Ronnie smiled, glancing away from the road back at her. Kaylee smiled politely and pulled the blankets up around her. 

"Darren still asleep?" She asked, leaning forward to get a glimpse of Darren. Indeed he was still asleep, out like a light he was. 

Ronnie's truck had a small bed in the back of the cab, instead of storage space or a second seat. A black curtain separated the bed from the rest of the cramped cab. Hundreds of switches and glowing panels covered the dashboard. 

Outside, dozens of evergreen trees whizzed by. The black asphalt road seemed to stretch on forever ahead of them.

"So, you two a runaway couple?" Ronnie asked, breaking the silence. Kaylee gaped at him. Her vocal chords attempted to make a coherent sound, but nothing came out. She coughed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"No, no. Nothing like that." She explained, glancing at Darren's sleeping form. "What gave you that idea?"

Ronnie chuckled seemingly to himself. "Well, a boy and a girl your age, alone. In the middle of nowhere. How else would that happen? I doubt it was a morning walk." Kaylee almost smiled. 

"He's helping me," she told him. "Personal problems." 

Ronnie nodded, keeping his gaze on the road. He reached over and turned a dial. The vents spewed warm air into the truck's cab.

Kaylee curled up in her blankets and leaned against the back wall. She spotted a family portrait pinned up on the wall beside her. There was a little girl with short, corn silk-blond hair. An older boy with short light brown hair. A woman with darker, shorter blond hair smiled beside a tall man with glasses and dark hair.

"Is this you family?" She asked.

Ronnie answered without even turning back. "Yeah, thats them. Carolyn and Jason are the kids, and my wife is Marlo."

Kaylee gazed up at the picture a bit longer. "What're they like?" 

Ronnie answered with a smile warming his voice. Jason was interested in motorcycles, like every pre-teen boy out there. Carolyn wanted to be a vet. He met his wife in high school. They were a picture-perfect family. Almost. Ronnie was never home anymore. His son was supposed to be graduating grade eight in a few months, and he wouldn't be there to see it. He hadn't been home in the last few Christmases or Easters either. "Things between Marlo and me, well- they ain't that great lately." Ronnie concluded. "She's tired of me never being home with her and the kids."

"Don't worry. Things will work out, I know they will!" Kaylee urged. "If you believe they won't... then they won't." 

"I'll try." Ronnie assured her. 

_I believe..._ Kaylee thought to herself. _You're still out there, I know it. _Even her thoughts sounded uncertain. 

And the trip went on in silence.

  


-----------------------

  


Cold metal rested beneath him, slowly warming with his body heat. He came to awareness almost instantly, but he pretended to still be asleep. His nose pried at the air for clues, and what he got confused him. He smelled medical equipment. Chemicals. Cold metal. And....

  


And perfume? The last one was a puzzling matter. Perfume certainly did not belong in here. But they'd gotten him again. He knew it. Cold hands traced lines down his forearms and paused between his knuckles. How could there be only one? And no restraints? Logan's mind raced with confusement as his captor flipped his hand over and drove a needle inside his flesh. This was it! Logan jumped off the table and held his captor tight around the neck.

Wait a minute. Red hair? RED hair? It wasn't her, it wasn't... where the hell was he? He dropped the woman when he sensed no one else approaching and fled. She dropped to the floor and coughed a few times.

It's not her. Can't be her. That was the mantra flowing through his mind. A mechanical whirring and a click broke the string of thoughts, and he turned to see what it was, but merely saw a shut door where he'd just run through. His heaving chest made him aware of the medical equipment still attached to his chest, and impaled in his arm. He promptly removed them, cautiously turned to his left, and stalked down the hallway. He smelled people more in this direction than the others. Like they visited this area frequently, or recently. Maybe it was an exit, he hoped. Rounding the corned he found nothing but a few creepy-looking outfits. He could swear her heard someone whisper, 

"Where's he going?" He spun around, but saw, and smelled no one. He eyed the suits up and deemed them too weird to wear. He was inspecting a visor with a single ruby lens when a slightly opened closet caught his eye. He yanked a sweater out and threw it on.

He went on his way searching for an exit. A daunting voice asked, 

"Where are you going?" Logan jumped and looked around. No one. He hid behind a section of the wall that curved out and focused on his senses. What the hell had he been given to make him start- Mechanical whirring made him jump out of his skin and turn around. A round yellow room where there was blue walls before.

"Over here." Some one whispered. Logan snuck closer and peeked inside. He didn't see anyone, but maybe... 

The door shut around him and he felt movement. His muscles tensed and the room stopped, moved down a bit, and then the door slid open. 

No one was there waiting to jump him? Well.. Tokay. he cautiously stepped outside of the elevator and glanced down a richly decorated hallway. This couldn't be right.

"Where are you going?" Someone asked. His head flung around and saw no one.

"This way." Someone else said.

"He's over there."

Logan was fed up with these voices, he dashed down the hallway to the nearest door. Only to find it locked. Of course. He thought about popping his claws, but rushing footsteps above told him a bunch of people were coming. He fled and hid behind a square support. The people rushed by, sounding like kids. Which only confused him more. He looked after them and surely, it was a group of teenagers. Logan turned and glanced at the stairs they'd just come from. He was formatting a plan when something drew his attention to a pair of large doors across the room from him. Logan ran for all he was worth, jumping over furniture and quickly opening the door and slipping inside. He shut the door and he knew he wasn't alone. 

  


He'd made a big mistake.

  


-----------------------

  


Lyrical Quote: "Where are you now?" Britney Spears

  


  
Whew! I thought I'd never finish this one! I was just plain out of ideas. I knew how I wanted the next few chapters to come out, and the ending, but not how I wanted this one to go at all! I had lots of school work to do and I kept saying, "when christmas break comes, I'll do it then." Then I got sick. I thought maybe I'd think of something while I was sick in bed the past few days. Nothing. This afternoon in the shower I get the best idea for this story! But ofcourse not for this chapter. I sat at my computer for hours, and I just said to myself, "no more. just type it up and get it out!" so I did. Hopefully I can get out a better chapter before Christmas, this one sucked! (thanks to my reviewers... its only you guys that keeps me going) 

  



	8. chapter 7

Title: Save Me  
  
Author: Tasa-chan  
  
Email: chibisoaphotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own... everyone but Logan yay! But I don't own Xmen :S  
  
Feedback: Pretty please??  
  
Rating: PG-13, may change later.  
  
Warnings: language, descriptive (slightly) deaths...  
  
Save Me 7  
  
"So sleep tonight in idle dreams  
  
The pain will drown your silent screams"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Good morning, Logan." He knew his name. Logan turned to look at his greeter and saw a group of curious teenagers, and a man in a wheelchair. How did he know? The bald man that had greeted him said something to the kids, and they packed their items and left. One girl ran back to grab her book, then proceeded to run through the door. The very thick, very closed door. What the hell?!  
  
"Physics." Logan's mind raced with questions and exclamations and all the man had to say was 'physics'?!   
  
"I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" The man was offering him breakfast? Christ, where the hell was he, a hotel?  
  
"Where am I?" Logan asked, keeping himself on high alert.  
  
"Weschester, New York. You were attacked." Oh yeah, he remembered that. "My People brought you here for medical attention."  
  
"I don't need medical attention." Logan growled. These people could have been the same people, they would have known that. The professor was nodding and saying something to him. A familiar scent caught his nose. That girl from the bar? Was she here too?  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
"Rogue? She's here. She's fine."   
  
"Really." It was more of a statement than a question. The man just gazed into his eyes. The door behind him opened and Logan turned to see two people walking in.  
  
Charles introduced them all to him with real names and some rediculous nicknames as well. The red haired doctor from before walked in, grabbing his attention. Charles went on, promoting this 'School for the Gifted.' and Logan finally had enough. He turned to leave, coming face to face with Cyclops. He was quickly assessed as not being a threat, so Logan grabbed him and made a small threat about him getting out of the way.  
  
"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" Logan froze and let go of the wimp's shirt. "Living from day to day, moving from place to place with no memory of who, or hat you are."   
  
A measly 'Shut up.' was all he could manage to say. How did he know all this?  
  
"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."  
  
"How did you know?" Logan whispered, eyes darting around the room. 'you're not the only one with gifts' echoed in his mind. The voices he'd heard before chorused all around him.  
  
Logan looked around, but saw no one saying them, and no one seemed to be hearing them but him. Xavier was staring at him. It dawned on him that he had been the one making those voices. He finally asked,  
  
"What is this place?"   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Do it." he urged quietly. Kaylee opened her bottle of water and sent blobs towards the video surveillance camera. Darren waved at the lady at the machine and she froze in spot. Kaylee's water blobs stilled in front of the camera lenses while Darren snuck up beside the lady and looked over her at the bank machine. He pushed a few buttons, grabbed the bills that emerged, touched the woman's shoulder and walked briskly away. Kaylee ran in the opposite direction, removing the water blobs with her.  
  
They met up behind the small hotel at the edge of the town.  
  
"How much did you get?" Kaylee questioned, leaning casually against the wall.  
  
"Two-hundred and fifty." he answered. Kaylee nodded and looked into the woods.  
  
"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" she asked, looking back at him.   
  
Darren gazed at her for a moment, seemingly in thought.  
  
"Yeah," he paused, "do you?"  
  
"Yeah." she agreed softly, the echo of one of her teacher's voice in her mind telling her; 'You can't do wrong for a good reason.' She frowned and shifted her stance.  
  
The sun had set a while ago, leaving the air around them crisp and cool. Kaylee wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at Darren.  
  
"I'm going inside."  
  
Darren nodded and headed off to the office to pay for another night.  
  
Inside, Kaylee leaned against the narrow wall of the shower stall in the cramped bathroom, hot water sliding down her skin in tiny streams. Her hair, now chin-length, was plastered to her head. She closed her eyes and thought about him, concentrated real hard on his features, which were now almost nothing in her memory. She sighed and opened her eyes, coming face-to-face with a water sculpture resembling him. Kaylee touched the face, sending it splashing to the ground, and she frowned.  
  
"I'm coming for you Logan, I promise."  
  
----------  
  
She climbed into the single small bed tucked away in the corner of the room. It was the cheapest room in the building, so the furniture was sparse, and the room was tiny, but it was their home for now. Darren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
  
"G'night, Kaylee." he mumbled in her ear.  
  
"Night." she replied.  
  
They fell into a comfortable sleep, that didn't quite last into the morning.  
  
-----------------------   
  
Logan rolled into the large, soft bed and sighed in appreciation. This was much better than the flimsy foam mattress in his camper.  
  
Wiped from the extensive tour of the school and its grounds, it didn't take Logan long to fall into a fit full slumber. The images that Jean had resurfaced bubbled to life in his subconscious, awakening a chapter of his life he'd long ago locked away.   
  
Scalpels, champagne, blood, chatter, metal... they were all confused in his mind, playing each in small fits and bursts. He was overwhelmed by a sense of drowning and fought to escape, the images escaped from his mind and he shot up, releasing his claws into the nearest body.  
  
When there weren't any shouts, his vision revealed a young girl gasping for breath, perched on his adamantium claws. Logan stared, shocked, while she coughed and gasped for air. He retracted the claws, making her choke even more. He reached out to hold her and paused.  
  
"Help me..." he weakly stuttered, his body trembling. "Somebody HELP!" He managed to roar, as the girl stumbled forward and slowly reached out to his face.  
  
The pain was incredible. Memories whipped through his mind, and his energy depleted viciously fast. His lungs squeezed empty and he groaned, he barely registered the lights turning on and the people rushing into the room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He could smell it again. That smell. Silently he stalked through the forest, following the smell wafting in the air.  
  
It was a scent he hadn't smelt before, but it somehow seemed familiar. He caught up to his prey, and caught sight of it. It was standing on two legs, somewhat like he was, only not hunched over. The thing looked in his general direction and backed away slowly.  
  
"Logan?" it called timidly. The sound flipped a switch on in his head, but he didn't know why.  
  
He inched closer, preparing to pounce when his target broke into a run in the opposite direction. His heart rate sped up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The chase was on.  
  
----------  
  
She ran for all she was worth, ducking under branches and leaping over obstacles. She didn't dare yell, in case the wrong person heard, and found her. Something inside of her cried out happily, urging her to veer right. She followed her instincts and came upon a stream. The feeling inside grew, and she ran alongside the stream, unconsciously dragging a a growing wave of water along with her.  
  
She reached a lake, and hesitated, she glanced back and heard the rush of something moving through the bushes. She ran out onto the water, without even realizing what she was doing. When it dawned on her, she turned and looked back at the beach, seeing a figure hunched over there. She squinted and stepped closer. Kaylee shielded her eyes and gasped in surprise.  
  
It was Logan.  
  
Her concentration shattered, and the water underneath her gave way. She felt like she was being stabbed by knives all over her body, the lake was still freezing cold. She fought to get a current of water to lift her out, but she couldn't concentrate, and began to panic. Her lungs burned, and her limbs were beginning to feel numb. Slowly, her breath escaped from her lips, sending bubbles towards the surface. Instinctively, she breathed in.... and felt normal, like breathing air. Taking a few deep breaths, she collected her thoughts and  
  
managed to make a current of water to push her body back to shore.  
  
She rolled up onto sand a few moments later, completely numb, and feeling really exhausted. She closed her eyes, and drifted into blackness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lyrical Quote: "Psychopomp" The Tea Party  
  
I'm sorry everybody for it being so long, But I've been so busy.. and lazy... and I find that writing a little bit every day before bed is really getting me far .... so I hope to update again soon! 


End file.
